


down this broken road, I will be your shadow

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, POV Alternating, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Sugden likes to think he can pretty much talk his way out of anything, but when he's kidnapped by a stranger at the scrapyard with a specific axe to grind, it's up to Aaron and a reluctantly roped in Cain to save him before it's too late.</p>
<p>(Set after 3rd March 2016 episode and the 'just mates' talk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	down this broken road, I will be your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was entirely unplanned and the rough, self-indulgent product of me in work on Saturday morning, cutting through cable ties holding piles of newspapers together. My hurt Robert kink kicked in yet again (somebody save me) and here's what I've done with the whole of my day off. Trust me to write something starring a character we only see for 4 episodes and his dad whom we don't see at all!
> 
> I also had to write Aaron's POV for the first time for this to work. Argh!
> 
> Hope you...enjoy seems like the wrong word, but there's a hopeful sort of ending so it's fine lol x

Despite Aaron telling him over a pint that he thought it best that they stuck to being just mates, Robert wakes up the following morning with the intention of going to the scrapyard. The dream team in Aaron and Adam may be back together again but, with Victoria's latest business idea, Robert figures Adam will probably be skiving off from work to help her and leaving Aaron by himself. Robert knows he's capable and has done from the moment he met him clearly as the one with more common sense when he and Ross tried to steal his car, but things are different now. It's like he has an urge everyday, an urge to protect Aaron and make his life easier in any way he can and if that means constantly, literally getting his hands dirty then so be it. It's what mates do.

It surprises him that he's the last one out the house this early in the morning before the thought that Victoria's letting her true Sugden colours shine makes him smile. They're all a bunch of stubborn, resilient workaholics and if selling street food from her reformed van is what she has her heart set on then he has no doubt she'll succeed. 

Robert can already see that the scrapyard is deserted when he parks his Porsche and gets out of the car, scrap from the last time he was here still in the same place and the portacabin door closed, probably locked. With a sigh, he shoots a simple _where are you?_ text to Aaron, trying to keep it casual whilst hoping he's not actually avoiding him. He knows all too well that he screwed up with Ryan and made Aaron take a step back and yet he will cling onto being friends with all his might. Robert's rarely had that in any of his relationships before. He hopped between conquests with barely a thought for anyone but himself and he'd probably rushed into things with Chrissie too, taking her on lavish, romantic dates technically Lawrence's money paid for because Robert had become the golden boy and got Lawrence trapped under his thumb. He didn't like Aaron distancing himself again, but Aaron always unwittingly taught him a lesson. He'd meant what he'd said in York, that he'd wait until was ready, so now he saw it as having to put those words into action, to show Aaron that he may slip up and do awfully risky things sometimes, but it was borne out of friendship and the deepest sense of love he'd ever felt.

Robert pulls out the set of keys he'd had cut after badgering Aaron the first day he'd helped out here, just the two of them, and steps up to the portacabin as the crunch of gravel under tyres comes from behind him. He jiggles the key and tries to get inside to start their morning brew when someone calls his name and it's not Aaron.

“Are you Robert?”

The unfamiliar voice makes him turn on instinct and he's still just as confused when he sees a stranger. He immediately puts his business hat on, assuming it's a client. “Sorry, these aren't business hours,” he lies, “but if you leave me your name and number, I'd be happy to give you a call back later.” Dressed in blue jeans, a dark coat and wearing a khaki green baseball cap, the man's serious face doesn't waver. Robert's eyes track down to the man's hands, meaty and hidden by gloves, his fists clenched and the rest of his big build coiled tight with tension. Swallowing hard, Robert tries to think fast. He steps down from the door to be on the same level as the stranger, hoping that Aaron's going to come round that corner as a witness to whatever this is. Unless this guy is a disgruntled previous customer because then he can sort out his own mess. “Okay, look, can you give me any idea what this is about? Because I really don't have a clue,”

“No, you got that right, you don't.” the man hisses, his sharp blue eyes flickering to something over Robert's shoulder.

Suspicious, Robert turns to where he's looking and has a split second of confusion because there's nothing there before something blunt and heavy hits him in the back of the head and white-hot pain erupts through his skull. His keys fall out of his hand and he crumples to the ground as his world suddenly goes black.

\----

Aaron's phone buzzes in the pocket of his hoodie as he's on the way back from David's shop, laden down with breakfast.

His mum had been hovering around him from the moment he got downstairs, anxious like she always is when they've had a disagreement that they haven't quite shaken off yet. She'd offered to make him breakfast then swore when she realised that the best she could do was some subpar toast. Aaron grabbed the bag she always used to carry groceries because he was pissed off, not stupid, and mumbled that he'd go down the road, mostly as an excuse to get away for a bit. He had jobs to do at the scrapyard, but he was hungry and didn't feel like sitting down in Bob's to eat something.

He looks at the text and sighs. It's Robert, asking where he is. Their tentative flirting has come to an abrupt stop since Ryan turned up in the village and although Aaron's glad he knows what's going on now, he can't help be a little frustrated that it's always one step forward and two steps back with Robert. He decides to make him sweat a bit longer and leaves the text unanswered, ambling back home to eat then get on with work. Part of him was looking forward to kicking Robert out of the portacabin and telling him to go away, that he needed his space for a while. 

After a breakfast of a full English and silence, Aaron picks up his hi-vis jacket from the back of the settee and vaguely lifts a hand when Chas hurries to call out a goodbye. He walks to the scrapyard to give him the extra time for peace and quiet, although his heart does a weird little thing when he gets there and notices Robert's vintage sports car already parked up. He's a strange mix of mad that he's so persistent and happy that he's taken on his offer of friendship, ignoring the curl of desire still very much between them. He expected the portacabin door to be wide open and to see Robert bustling about as he is actually getting into the swing of how he and Adam do things around here, but everything is shut and Aaron feels like he's alone. The thought should please him but, if he is, why is Robert's car here and not the man himself?

Aaron walks towards the portacabin to open the door. It's still locked. He frowns and turns around on the top step, none of it making much sense. It's a possibility that Robert got here at the crack of dawn and has now gone to pick up breakfast, except Aaron's got the uneasy feeling that something isn't right.

“Robert?” he calls just in case, his voice echoing back to him on the cold wind. “Robert!”

He pulls his phone out of his pocket to find no new messages or missed calls and shrugs a little because this is what he wanted. He could do a day's work without Robert interfering. His expensive, flashy car wasn't his problem.

He unlocks the door himself and flicks the kettle on before stepping down to move towards the pile of scrap that was in the exact same spot the last time Robert was helping out. Regardless of the 20 minute job on Victoria's van, they got kind of distracted after that and decided to meet back up again for that drink. Before Ryan came along. 

Aaron's gathering some of the items when something crunches under his boot. He tosses them down again to investigate and sees a set of keys, bending to pick them up. The key fob is the Porsche logo. He whirls around on a sharp intake of breath, as if someone is going to be blatantly waiting behind him for his reaction, but finds that he's still alone. Now that he's standing on one side of the portacabin, he also spots some tracks in the gravel, one slightly lighter like something's been dragged along it and the other heavier, like a car's tyres. They have drop in customers sometimes so it's not unusual, but the wayward piece of scrap in the middle of a row of dilapidated cars is. 

Aaron runs towards the scrap with Robert's keys clutched in his grip and automatically picks up the long piping in his other hand, dropping it with a clang and a gasp a second later. There's a bright smear of fresh blood on it. He thinks about calling out for Robert again, but knows he's not here and the thought that something might've happened to him makes him feel sick. He rushes back to the portacabin to close everything up, knowing something is wrong and he can't just do work like everything is normal when Robert needs him. He regrettably leaves the bloodied pipe where it is, hoping Victoria and Adam don't come looking for either he or Robert later and find it and hightails it out of the scrapyard, half an idea forming in his head.

He can't go back home because his mum won't take him seriously and whilst Cain is a hard nut to crack, especially over anything Robert related, Aaron knows that he'd the best person to go when you're in the shit. He tries the garage first and is in luck because Dan's there and will know where Cain is.

“Alright stranger, long time no see!” Dan greets him, a big grin on his face, “How's the scrappin' business treating ya?”

“Fine.” Aaron replies, wound up and distracted, “Listen, have you seen Cain anywhere?”

Cain pops up from behind the open bonnet of a car. “Hey. What's up?”His expression shutters down when he sees the frantic look on his nephew's face. “Dan, go and get us a brew from Bob's, will ya?” he says, without taking his eyes off Aaron.

“I can just switch the kettle on here - ” Dan starts, confused and oblivious.

“Now, Dan.” he says firmly. “I need a word with our Aaron.”

With a sigh, Dan does as he's told and wonders not for the first time about the Dingles' borderline telepathic bond. When one needs the other, they just know.

“Okay, out with it,” Cain says to Aaron the second they're alone. He shuffles back behind the car he's working on and Aaron wants to shake him, scream that he doesn't understand the magnitude of what might've happened when it occurs to him that he hasn't actually said the words out loud yet. In the pause, Cain glances at him again and carelessly slams down the bonnet. The noise makes Aaron flinch slightly but it pushes him to say it.

“I think Robert's in trouble.”

Despite the wide-eyed worry in Aaron's eyes, Cain snorts. “And how's that got anything to do with me?” he taps his hand on the car before his eyes narrow. “Wait. _Do_ you think it's down to me?”

“What? No, of course not!” Aaron protests, “I just think I'm gonna need your help s'all,”

“Again,” Cain says, surprisingly patient as he rubs at his forehead, “why should I? Look, I know he's – whatever he is to you these days - ”

“A mate,” he interrupts tightly, “Just a mate.”

“ - Like I said, whatever he is, that doesn't mean you should get involved with whatever he's got himself into. You've had enough trouble following you around.”

“So have you.” he retorts before Cain's raised eyebrows makes him rush to add, “I found his keys at the scrapyard, on the ground and some piping, Cain - ” he swallows, barely able to say it, “Cain, it had someone's blood on it.”

“And you think it's Sugden's,”

“Well, who else is it gonna be?” he snaps, frustrated at his skepticism. “Adam's helping out Vic and I got to work late because I was pissed off about – stuff and Robert wasn't there, but his car is.”

Cain stares at him for a moment as he slowly wipes his oiled hands on an old rag, watching him fidget until he can't take it anymore. “Alright, so what do ya want me to do?”

“Think of where he could've been taken and help me find him,” he pleads, another thought occurring to him, “Leave the why to me. I've got an idea, but I'll be back.” 

Cain might be a lot of things but, as Aaron walks away with his phone pressed to his ear, he knows he'll do whatever it takes to make him happy and if that includes saving Robert Sugden's skin then so be it.

\----

Robert regains consciousness sluggishly, like his mind is travelling through the worst fog he's ever seen. Eventually, he's able to breathe in and groan, his eyes blinking open as he tries to make sense of his surroundings and what the hell happened. He realises his arms are aching as soon as he's awake enough and shifts in the wooden chair he's sitting on, but wrenches his shoulder trying when it's clear that his hands are tied behind his back and his ankles to the legs of the chair. He has a headache even his worst hangover can't compete with, making him squint from the pain, and something vaguely sticky at his temple running tracks down the right side of his face, his shortened hair vaguely itchy from discomfort. He'll take a wild guess that it's blood.

He manages to take in that he's been brought to a house, something modest and cosy, and he's currently in the middle of a small living area, furniture pushed to the sides of the room and a rolled up rug lying on the settee, mostly likely from beneath where he's sat. A few feet away is a kitchen counter, the two rooms open plan, and beyond that is a window and a back door but Robert's vantage point is too low to see out.

He raises his head, heavy on his neck, when someone else enters the room from what is probably the hallway, hears a grunt and a pair of boots come into view. He knows it's the stranger and since he's had a few moments to gather his wits and remember their fairly one-sided conversation at the scrapyard, the blue eyes are familiar to him and he can see them clearly here because he's taken off his baseball cap, his hair dark and shorn close.

“You're Ryan's dad,” Robert coughs.

He steps forward and Robert blearily looks up into his sneering face. “Yeah, and you're the lowlife who _paid_ my boy to lie to the police.”

His fist comes swinging before Robert can explain, three punches in quick succession that catch him full in the face and momentarily blind him, sparks behind his eyelids. As his knuckles collide with Robert's nose and lips, they bleed, his teeth aching from the impact and the taste of blood gushing unbidden into his mouth, spluttering with it when Ryan's dad tips him back in the chair with a hand tight in his hair. 

“You think you can flash your cash and bend everything to your way, eh?” His fingers slide into the mess at the crown of Robert's head, making him cry out, “Well, you're gonna regret ever setting eyes on my family when I'm done with you,”

“Please, please let me explain,” Robert croaks, voice thick with blood as he writhes in his seat, fright cold in his belly and the cable ties around his wrists cutting into his skin in his struggle. He's only thankful that his voice remains somewhat level, trying to talk his way out of this the only idea he has. “I just wanted to help my friend get justice.”

“And now look at you,” Ryan's dad snorts, flicking him in the forehead, “You're not very useful, are ya? If you ask me, your friend is better off without you.”

“Look - ” he starts then grunts, winded as he takes another punch, this time in his ribs and stealing his breath. 

His hi-vis and coat must've been too bulky for Ryan's dad to tie him up properly and must be the reason he's now in just his shirtsleeves and jeans. He looks down at the blood stains on his white and blue patterned shirt, unable to protect him from the violence. Even his feet are immobile. It doesn't look like he's getting out of this one without some issues, but he's determined to keep trying. Aaron thought he was mad not to be scared of Cain losing it on him for the blackmail and although it was meant as a mask to hide behind how he truly felt, there was a certain calm and a faith, a faith that everything would come good. That day Aaron had chosen him in the face of loyalty to a relative because he knew what was happening was wrong.

“You know this is wrong,” he mumbles, his body beaten tired already. “It won't solve anything. I'm sorry I dragged Ryan into this, I really am, but I didn't know what else to do! I had people relying on me. You know what that's like, right?”

“Stop,” Ryan's dad blinks furiously, his massive hand curled into the front of Robert's ruined shirt, teeth bared. “Stop talking to me. You put my son in danger!”

“My boyf – my friend,” he stumbles clumsily, emotions causing his words to almost tumble out unchecked before he sniffs and gives up the ghost once again. “Jesus, the man who's _everything_ \----

Upon leaving Cain at the garage, Aaron sits on one of the benches outside the Woolpack and makes a few phonecalls. First, he tries ringing Robert but it goes straight to voicemail because that would be too easy. He had expected it, although the sense of disappointment still comes as he skips over Victoria's number. There's no point worrying her yet if something has happened and even less so reason if it's all a weird misunderstanding. It's a slim possibility but one that he's holding onto to keep him from unravelling. He'd meant what he said about being mates with Robert, but he knows in his heart of hearts that he doesn't mean for it to stay that way forever. He realises now that he can't lose him _because_ of everything they've been through, viewing it as a positive rather than a negative. 

He runs out of who to call quite quickly because it has to be people they know and he has access to their numbers. He thinks to himself why couldn't Robert drop his phone as well then instantly feels guilty, but even that is eclipsed by an idea, tumbling in as a reaction to the urgency he feels. There's one person who Aaron doesn't have a number for and Robert does. Luckily, Aaron knows where he lives.

He sprints back to Cain, rolling his eyes as he spots his feet poking out from beneath the same car. So much for helping to find Robert!

He kicks at Cain's foot. “Oi! Any luck?”

Cain slides out from the car with a scowl that clears when he looks up at Aaron's tense expression. “Oh, that. No, not yet, but I'm working on it.”

“Looks like it.” he says dryly, “Come on, I think I know where he is anyway.”

“Why do I have to come? Aaron, in case you haven't noticed I have a business to run and a wife to go home to,”

“It's Debbie's and Moira won't even know you've left the village, I swear, I just need you with me. Just in case.”

He can tell Cain wants to dig his heels in and ask more questions, but Aaron's always had the ability to play with people's resolve and he lets himself grin when he sighs in silent acquiesce and leaves a bewildered Dan in charge.

\----

“Ryan, just leave well alone, yeah?” Ryan's dad says irritably as Robert battles to focus on the sound of them arguing above him. He can feel how his body just wants to sleep, the fight or flight adrenaline having left him in the pause.

“No, Dad!” Ryan exclaims, determined, “Look at him, look what you've done. Mum's gonna be so upset. She's already cried so much because of this,”

“Your mother's not gonna find out,” he hisses, “And you weren't meant to be here either. Why aren't you in school? I was gonna have this all sorted before you came home,”

“You call this sorted,” he laughs without humour, jittery on his feet because his father's kidnapped a near-stranger and made a right hash of it. “I get ya just doin' summat to protect me, but it's over and we never have to see any of 'em again.”

“Listen to him. Ryan's retracted his statement, so none of this can come back on any of you. As far as the police are concerned, it's just one of those things.” Robert's laid out with the chair on it's side and the blood on his face tickled by the shag pile carpet. He's hoping they can stop arguing and at least let him go. He can get back to Emmerdale on the bus if he has to and clean himself up at the scrapyard. “And Gordon...well, it sounds like you saw to him good.”

At the mention of the man who indirectly caused this havoc, Ryan's dad turns his attention from his son to Robert and roughly sets the chair straight. “I don't like you.” he spits and grabs his shirt in his fists.

“Dad, stop it!” Ryan shouts, pulling on his biceps as there's a knock on the front door. Everyone ignores it so it's followed by a splintered bang, the door swung off its hinges, and Aaron crashes into the room.

Robert's eyes widen as he sees Cain join him. “What're you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Robert!” Ryan's dad lets go of his shirt, entirely out of his depth now that he's been caught red-handed by more than his son and Robert thinks Aaron is coming towards him when he swings for Ryan's dad instead.

“Aaron, don't!” he begs, wriggling desperately in his seat, even though he knows it's futile that he can stop Aaron like this.

Luckily, Cain does it for him and lunges to put himself between his nephew and Ryan's dad. “Hey, _hey_ , enough of that,” he says sharply, his hand on Aaron's chest as he breathes heavy through his nose, red in the face with anger. “It's not worth it.”

“Oh, thanks very much,” Robert huffs.

“You're welcome,” Cain replies just as quick then looks at Aaron again, “Come on, we've found him, let's get out of here before they call the police,”

Robert opens his mouth to crow that if anyone should be calling the police it should be him because he was _kidnapped and beaten_ but Aaron gets there first, talking to Ryan's dad. “This ends here. Whatever deal Robert had with your son is done. Keep the money and stay the hell away from us or I swear to God - ”

“Oi, go on, will ya,” Cain pushes him softly, pointing to Robert. “Do as you're told and untie Sugden,”

For once in his life, Robert's pleased to see Aaron obey his uncle and come towards him, his whole demeanour changing. He's softer around the edges, his shoulders relaxing as he takes the nearest kitchen knife and slices through the cable ties binding Robert's wrists and unties the tight rope around his ankles. Robert waits for him to ease his arm around his shoulder before standing on shaky legs, his head making him feel like he's going to hit the deck. He looks at Aaron underneath his arm and would smile if it didn't hurt because he can lean on Aaron, Aaron's here and ready to catch him if he really does fall.

“Are you still in a mood over this?” he can't help asking.

Aaron shakes his head, “Not right now, no, 'cause you look terrible and I know not to kick a man when he's down.”

Robert swallows the shame of having learnt that lesson particularly late in his years, around the time he woke up from a medically-induced coma, and hobbles outside with Aaron and Cain bringing up the rear, Ryan and his dad continuing their argument but at least not following them to start something else. This whole thing was a stupid idea, not to mention illegal, and Robert would like to draw a line under it and move on.

“I can't believe you were that thick,” Cain grins and nudges Robert hard in the ribs before he makes a show of thinking. “Actually, I take that back. Yes, I can believe you'd be that thick.”

“Cain, leave it.” Aaron warns, calmed down from his own confrontation. As much as it's scary sometimes, Robert kind of thrills at Aaron flying off the handle like that, especially when it's all for him. Aaron stops walking to fish his car keys out of his pocket and tosses them to Cain now standing in front of them. “Just drive us home.”

“Why have I gotta do it?”

“Do _you_ wanna be the one in charge of keeping him awake?”

Robert looks at Cain, at the gleam in his dark eyes. “Please don't leave me,” he whines softly, pitiful. Him and Cain might be on slightly better terms than blackmail and their own brand of physical violence, but he still would rather Aaron look out for him.

Aaron's lips twitch but he bites them together and gives Cain a pointed look, practically dragging Robert into the backseat of his car as Cain settles in to drive. They have an awkward moment where they wonder whether it's comfortable for Robert to rest with his head in Aaron's lap and his body somehow squashed horizontally onto the seat before he makes a stilted gesture to his sore ribs as an excuse not to and remains upright, sitting next to Aaron so the line of their bodies are gently touching from shoulder to knee. The hum of the engine and traffic rushing past them are the only sounds between the three of them on the journey until Cain nonchalantly switches on the radio. Although he knows Cain will be able to hear every word, Robert takes it as his cue to speak.

“Thank you,” he says, once they've shared a few shy glances and looked away after each one. “Y'know, for saving me. And I'm sorry. Again. It's my fault I was in that mess.”

“Yeah, and if it wasn't for our Aaron you probably wouldn't've been found,” Cain chips in from the front.

Robert's mouth falls open. “Is that true? This was all you?”

“Well, it wasn't that hard, once I thought about it.” he says, embarrassed, “I rang your phone to no answer and thought who did we both know who was capable of something like this. I thought - ” he pauses and when their eyes lock, Robert sees his eyes are suspiciously shiny. “I was scared that maybe Gordon had got to you.”

“Oh god, Aaron,” Robert breathes, slowly touching his pinky finger to Aaron's as his hand grips his own thigh.

“But then Cain heard shouting nearby and I knew it was where Ryan lives so he knocked as I looked through the window and there you were. Seeing you like that made me so angry.”

Robert smiles slightly. “I can tell. I like it, kind of. It means you still care, about me.”

“Of course I do.” Aaron turns his body towards him more and touches their foreheads together as his hands come up to rest on a clean patch of Robert's chest. “I can't lose you.”

Robert takes a deep breath in, his ribs protesting, and gently cups Aaron's jaw, his beard softly prickly against his fingertips. “You haven't. You won't, ever. Whatever happens for real with Gordon now, I'm here for you.”

He doesn't expect Aaron to tilt his head, their noses carefully brushing, and for him to lean in. Robert's hurt and covered in his own drying blood and probably concussed, but he's never wanted anything more than this kiss so he waits on edge until Aaron closes the last gap between them and presses his lips to his. It stings as he slowly opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, touching his tongue to Aaron's as he goes back for another, his feelings for the man in his arms bursting into life.

He tastes faintly of blood because it's everywhere on Robert's face, although he's more glad that he can't taste tears. He hates it with a bone deep passion when Aaron cries. He's not proud to have been the cause too many times, but the thought of anyone these days making him feel just as bad makes his hackles rise. He's warm like always but trembling, so Robert holds him tighter and kisses him harder, his smell somehow pushing through his senses, earthy and masculine and fresh with the bite of cologne because he hasn't shaved in months. Now that he finally has Aaron like this again, he wants to keep kissing him forever.

“Alright, break it up, you two!” Cain's voice suddenly calls for their attention from the front, disgusted at their outlandish display and nothing else, “I'm sure you can wait the extra ten minutes until we get home.” 

Robert helplessly lets slip the breathy little noise he makes when he's lost in Aaron's kiss and breaks away an inch. “I'm gonna listen to him just this once because my mouth kinda hurts. A lot.” he whispers, shaping the words onto Aaron's perfect mouth and stroking his thumb lovingly across his cheekbone. 

He's happy to see Aaron roll his eyes like he's begrudgingly pouting about the idea before he nuzzles briefly into his pulse point, probably feeling it jump, then takes Robert's wrists and pulls them down. He searches his injured face and must find whatever it is he was looking for because he nods minutely and sits back like they were prior to their impromptu lip-lock, restrained but close. They need to talk more, without Cain able to hear every word he wishes to confess, so Robert presses pause on everything and slowly puts his aching arm around Aaron's hunched shoulders, breathing out silently when he melts against him, reminded of their moment in the scrapyard at sunset a few weeks ago.

It's over, no more Ryan and no more of his furious dad because they do things Aaron's way from now on and Robert will be there, right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
